


Feelings

by mechanicalmalware



Series: Feelings [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalmalware/pseuds/mechanicalmalware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo has been hiding his more mature feelings towards Raphael for too long. The next thing he knows, he's unintentionally blurted out everything in Raph's presence. What will happen next? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

My eyes followed my hotheaded younger brother as he entered the room. Raph was massaging his right shoulder with his left hand. I could tell that he was severely overworked from the stress of the last few days. We’ve begun a new level of training and it’s been really intense, even for me. In short, we’re all really sore and extremely tense.  
“Need help?” I asked, not waiting for Raphael to grace me with an answer. I pushed his hand away and began massaging the shoulder myself.  
He let out a sound of protest and tried to pull away, but I held firm and eventually he acquiesced. It was only moments before Raph started pressing up into my hand.  
On the outside, I was smirking at the fact that Raph was letting me do this. On the inside I was at my wits’ end. Raphael, the brother I’ve been secretly in love with for years, is letting me massage his shoulders. I was thrilled, yet at the same time absolutely terrified. I mean, I really want to tell him, but I’m afraid he’ll laugh at me, or say I’m sick. I honestly don’t know what to think about myself sometimes. I mean, I’m in love with my younger brother, shouldn’t that be wrong? Shouldn’t I be disgusted? But oddly enough, I’m not. If anything, I want to be with him. I want it more than anything.  
I placed my other hand on Raph’s left shoulder and began massaging both at the same time. He leaned into the touch with a small ‘mmh’ of contentment. My face was hot, and I’m really glad he can’t my expression.  
I’ve never seen Raphael this way before. He’s so open, so peaceful. He’s actually letting me help him. My heart swells with the trust that my hotheaded, and usually skittish brother, has placed in me.  
We’re standing so close together. I slow down in my massaging of his shoulders, going slower and putting slightly more force into it.  
Raph lets out a breathy little sigh and I can’t help but stare. He looks so beautiful. Emerald green skin glints teasingly in the dim light of the lair, his eyes are closed, his face relaxed, and his mouth slightly open. I can feel the strength in the muscles quivering beneath my fingers. I stare in silent awe, at the beauty before me. That strong, firm form that I have always admired was right here, within my reach.  
Suddenly the relaxed look on his face vanished and he let out a low hiss, snapping me out of my reverie. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”  
He grit his teeth, but shook his head. “Nah, muscles are just so tense.” They sure were. I concurred silently, focusing myself on rubbing out the knots as best I could.  
Raph let out a light grunt of pain. I frowned and stopped my hands. “It’ll feel better once I get them out.”  
“I know. It’s just pain. Go ahead.” I continued in silence until Raph apparently decided he couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “So, uh, why are you…ya know?”  
“Why am I what?” I asked, not paying much attention.  
“Well, why the sudden interest in relieving my tension?” I offered no reply and after a while Raph muttered, “You sure have been acting weird lately. You okay?” He asked. “Something happen or something?”  
“No.” I stated.  
He frowned at that. “Then how come we haven’t had a single fight lately?”  
My eyes narrowed, “You mean you want to?”  
He turned his head to throw a bland glare in my direction. “You know I don’t. I’m just saying it’s not normal. Something happened. You haven’t been getting on my case as much lately.”  
“Oh so our fights are my fault?” I asked, my anger slowly beginning to rise.  
“No! I never said that! It’s just that we haven’t been interacting as much lately.” He said. I could tell by his voice alone that he was fighting to control his temper.  
“You haven’t been around as much lately.” I stated, giving him something to chew on. “You’ve been going out with Casey almost every night.”  
Going out with Casey. Somehow that phrase had the power to burn straight through my heart’s defenses and leave it aching. Raphael would rather spend time with that human than with me. I guess it was my own fault. I was the one who distanced myself from Raph because I was afraid of what my feelings would mean.  
I was pulled from my thoughts as a hand grabbed one of my wrists and pulled it off the strong, sinuous shoulder. “Thanks, bro. I think I’m good.” Raph muttered. I lifted my other hand and he stood, turning to face me. His expression was very serious, as was his tone-of-voice. “You don’t like Casey, do you?”  
I shifted and looked away, unsure of how to answer. “It’s not that Raph, I mean, he’s a nice guy, but he gets himself into trouble and that worries me. Not only that, but you let your adventures with him take time away from your family.”  
“And what would you have me do, Leo? Stay here with you guys all day, every day? Training and playing video games, and punching the bag, and sitting in boredom? I’d go nuts! You know I have to go topside to let it all out, Leo!”  
“You could always go with one of us.” I said, my voice so quiet, even I could barely hear it. I stared at the floor, not wanting to see the look in Raph’s eyes as he told me that I didn’t understand.  
But those words never came.  
“Why are you telling me all this?” he asked.  
I spoke slowly and carefully, my gaze riveted to the floor beneath my feet. “Because I don’t want you to get so focused on your friends that you leave your family behind.” I tried to keep the bitterness and sorrow out of my voice, but I couldn’t. I turned and made a hasty exit, moving fast and silently out into the sewers. I dimly heard his voice calling after me, but I didn’t look back.  
I wandered aimlessly through the sewers for quite some time, thinking about what I’d said. Raph was probably confused as to why I ran off and he was bound to ask me about it when I returned.  
“Well what the hell do I say?” I grumbled to myself, “Raph, I’ve been in love with you since we were fourteen, and your friendship with Casey Jones makes me jealous? That sounds so perverted! Not to mention possessive!”  
There was a soft shuffle of movement, and I whipped around. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Holy shit. It was Raphael. He’d heard what I just said. His eyes were the size of saucers. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen!  
“Raph I…” I stuttered hopelessly, unable to speak.  
Raph cut me off with a low rumble. “Is it true?”  
“Well-I-uh-I, um, I-”  
“Leonardo, is it true?” He repeated, more sternly this time.  
I lowered my head, a few tears running unchecked down my cheeks at the rejection that my heart knew was coming. I nodded with a snivel. I couldn’t look at him. I knew I’d see only disgust and betrayal on his face.  
“Leo.” He called, trying to get me to look at him. “Leo, please.” He said, his voice soft and sweeter than honey.  
My heart clenched in pain. No, this was worse than hate, or laughter. I would not be able to bear it if he pitied me. I fell to the ground and pulled my knees into my chest, hiding my face and my tears.  
In moments, I could feel Raph kneeling by my side. “I’m so sorry Raph. I never meant for you to hear that. You must think I’m a sick, perverted…” I would have gone on, but Raph interrupted me.  
“No, Leo…I….I don’t know how to say this. You know I’ve never been good with words…or expressing my emotions nondestructively. But I—” he reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. “It’s not just you.” He whispered.  
Those soft, gentle words, made me look up at him, daring to hope, unsure whether I’d heard correctly. Ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around my carapace and pressed our foreheads together. He was kneeling, so in this position he was slightly taller. His bright green eyes stared down into my dark blue ones. I tensed a little as Raph shifted. My eyes went wide as he pressed out beaks together into a sloppy, yet chaste version of a human kiss. My eyelids flicked closed and my arms flew up around his neck, pulling him further into the kiss. I’d wanted this for so long.  
It was so surreal that part of me doubted whether or not this was really happening. I was flying. I just couldn’t believe it. It had to be a dream. But even if it was, I couldn’t bring myself to care. I pushed my younger brother backward, until he rolled onto his carapace, wasting no time in pinning him down, pouring more and more vigor into the kiss. Raphael moaned in abandon and broke the kiss, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. I wasted no time. Neither of us knew when next we’d be able to do this again.  
I nibbled my way down his neck, keeping a careful record of Raph’s responses. My gentle, teasing nips must have found a soft spot because the next thing I knew Raph was putty in my hands. My fingers felt frantically up and down his sides as I reached into his shell. My mouth moved down his neck to his shoulders. I canted my head with curiosity and leaned down to run my tongue over Raph’s scar. The result was a deep, throaty churr that made heat pool in my abdomen. God, Raphael made the sexiest noises imaginable! My shell grew tight, but I took deep breaths, trying to resist the urge to drop down.  
I jumped, then relaxed as I felt Raph’s hands moving up my thighs, his fingers reaching out to tug teasingly on my tail. I couldn’t retain the churr that came rumbling out of my chest at the action. My cock dropped down as my control was momentarily commandeered by my younger brother.  
Raph smirked. But it wasn’t his usual smirk. No, this smirk was darker, dirtier. This smirk promised mischief and no small amount of innuendo.  
Fingers ghosted hauntingly over my cock, fingers that weren’t mine. Slowly, my gaze moved downwards. Raphael had flipped us over, meaning he was currently on top. Suddenly, the sensation ghosting fingers vanished. My eyes stared unabashedly as Raph grabbed hold of my stiff member with his right hand and slowly began to pump.  
I threw my head backward and moaned. I had pleasured myself many times, sitting on my bed, panting Raph’s name as my hand rushed over my throbbing cock. But never had the sensations been this intense.  
With Raphael, everything was intense. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t careful. There was subtle softness in each of his touches, the gentle essence that was Raphael. My incredibly intense, soft hearted younger brother. Raph’s pumps grew steadily more insistent and I moaned. I moaned repeatedly, deeply, passionately as my younger brother jacked me off. The other emerald green hand ventured up and pulled me towards him. I took advantage of the opportunity to catch Raph off guard, using my shoulders and my legs o flip us over. Once I was once again situated atop my brother I crushed my lips to his.  
It was the wettest, most tongue-twisting, most passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my life. Shit, Raph was a good kisser. Some time mid-kiss Raphael had resumed his pumps, only at a harder and faster pace. We broke the kiss in time for me to look down and see Raph’s hand flying over my cock before everything exploded into a world of white.  
When my eyes opened, I did a double take. Raphael was really here. It wasn’t a dream. He was here, smiling down at me. I couldn’t help but smile wholeheartedly back at him. Then I noticed the bulge beneath his plastron.  
“You didn’t…”  
“No.”  
I moved toward him and he moved back a little. If it weren’t for the smile on his face I probably would have thought he was regretting what had just taken place, but he was smiling and he was quick to reassure me.  
“Don’t worry about me, Leo. I’ll take care of it later.”  
“But it isn’t fair…You…”  
“I said don’t worry, Leo. And it isn’t about fair. In my book a relationship is not all fair, it’s also about making sacrifices for you partner. C’mon, let’s head home.” He stated.  
I frowned and reached out, pulling him close to me. I pressed my plastron to his carapace and whispered into his ear, “I want to. Please?”  
He glanced back at me hesitantly, but after a few moments he caved. I stepped around him and sank to my knees. When a few moments passed with no response I cooed, “Raphie, please drop down for me?”  
With one last hesitation, my younger brother finally dropped down. His dick was overall slightly shorter than mine, but it was thick and strong, like the rest him. I smiled at the blush that tinged his emerald green cheeks.  
Ever so slowly I reached out and grabbed hold of the shaft. I really had no idea how hard or fast Raph liked it, so I started slow. After the first few slow pumps, Raph, too, sank his knees. He lay back and spread his legs just enough that I could effectively straddle them. I happily accepted the change of position.  
My hand languidly pumped my brother’s throbbing member. I watched with lust filled eyes as Raph moaned and whimpered beneath me, my tender ministrations bringing him nearly to the brink, then, like waves on a shore, pulling back. Raph let out a frustrated moan as that ecstasy eluded him once again. The moan became a whimper as I slowed my pumps even more, squeezing tightly as my fingers moved up and down the stiff rod.  
“Leo.” He murmured, his voice breathy and weak from the amount of unrelieved pressure in his groin. “Please…” Raph whispered, his voice and eyes pleading.  
Who could say no to that voice? Without warning I sped up my thrusts to the point where my hand was a blur over my brother’s dick. Raphael let out a cry as he came, my hand milking his dick. But just as he started to come down from his high I resumed pumping. My hand moved fast and hard up and down Raph’s member. I watched as a layer of sweat formed on Raph’s brow. He whimpered and his face scrunched up, tears of tension gathering at the corners of his eyes. I watched with my eyes glued to him as he twisted, writhed, and shook from the over-stimulation. “Leo,” he whined, overwhelmed by the heightened sensations. A long minute later, just when I thought Raph had had enough, I felt the muscles in the stiff rod twitch and Raphael’s eyes shot open. “LEO!” He cried wantonly as his hips thrust upward into my hand. Raph’s eyes screwed shut and his lips parted, his back arching as he came for a second time.  
He was absolutely beautiful.  
I gently milked his dick as he moaned his completion until he collapsed, utterly spent, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his panting breaths.  
A few minutes of silence ensued until, “I love you.” I stated, the words rolling off my tongue before I could stop them. I turned away from him, inwardly cursing myself. It was far to soon for…  
“I love you, too.” He whispered.  
I whirled around to stare at him. He chuckled at my astonishment. “I already told ya I felt the same ‘bout ya.” Raph said. His exhaustion seemed to have made his drawl thicken slightly. I sputtered, not knowing what to say. Raph smiled with understanding and said, “C’mon bro, let’s go home.”


End file.
